Talk:Robot Wars Soundtrack
Ant I'm pretty sure "Ant" was used in one of the Extreme Warriors robot rebellions. StalwartUK 12:42, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Ahh okey dokey thanks will change that, my knowledge on international versions is somewhat limited aha Prodworthy (talk) 13:01, August 12, 2015 (UTC) One piece of music (Which I called Velocity, see the video on my music blog for more) is heard in the background of some Top Gear episodes. Just so you know :) Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:17, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Reference Section ToastUltimatum, thanks for contributing (and Diotoir!) to the page with the references section. I actually included links to the tracks in the "listen" section of the table, which do we think is best? The listen section of the table or the references section at the bottom of the article? Prodworthy (talk) 16:03, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :Well I've an entire playlist of the Robot Wars music that you can use (I've seen you've used a few already) I guess putting it in the ref would be more useful but that's just my opinion. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:43, August 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Ahh I get it now, so put a reference number in the "listen" section which refers to the YouTube link in the reference section at the bottom, will carry on with them like that :) Prodworthy (talk) 20:46, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Robot Wars Logo/Graphic Design Page Now that this page is complete... (I hope it's up to standard as I haven't made a new page before aha!) As well as a Robot Wars Music page in his sandbox, StalwartUK also created a page about the Robot Wars logo and its various versions, is this a page worth creating in the mainspace? I was wondering whether if it is made should it include information on the title sequences, battleboards etc? Prodworthy (talk) 19:02, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :Congratulations! This article is pretty much 100% complete just a minor question though would we need any images to add (i.e. Android love or if there was a soundtrack released the cover)or are we 100% happy. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:06, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Hmmm...It could work in fact I say we can evaluate it and come up with a decision on wheter it'll be needed or not. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:10, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Sounds like a plan! There is a lot of info and piccies on his page, it's great he's compiled it all but don't think it would all probably be needed in a mainspace article, or link to the Robot Wars logo's category page in the article or something. I think it's mainly us 2 that are interested in these articles isn't it aha. Prodworthy (talk) 20:09, August 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::If the music gets a page, why shouldn't the Logos/graphics? They was just as important and had lots of varieties, I think it'd be a good read as a mainspace article. Sam (BAZINGA) 12:26, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::Cool. Just need to see what would be in the description. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:23, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Awesome I agree! Will start making some notes of what to write. I believe the RW Technical Manual has info on the graphics and title sequences which could be useful, been meaning to get one on ebay, unless anyone on here already has one? Prodworthy (talk) 16:25, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::I had a copy of that but I've lost it (like I have my marbles). Sam (BAZINGA) 17:51, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::Decided to buy a copy from ebay, £8.80 including postage! Has useful information and piccies for the site! Prodworthy (talk) 16:42, August 27, 2015 (UTC) New Series After watching the Meet the House Robots over and over again I've noticed that they use a lower toned remix of the original main theme in the background at some times in the special. In the special there's also music rock mixed with techno music (similar to DOOM 4 music if you want a comparison) the music in the special seems dramatic and all were different depending on which house robot it was showing.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:45, July 11, 2016 (UTC) :Blimey well spotted! I didn't notice that, and I like to think of myself as a bit of an expert on the RW music as well! It does indeed sound somewhat inspired by the original doesn't it! Shall have to update this article properly when the series is on, although it's quite a long article already isn't it aha! Prodworthy (Talk) 21:43, July 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Official:https://twitter.com/Liam__Cozens/status/760631854898774016 Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 12:45, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Well spotted again! Although listening carefully I can hear where two recordings have not quite perfectly been spliced together, so am not totally sure it's official, but certainly the best we've got. Must admit I'm really not a fan of this music and the lack of battle music but hey ho. I shall still add a (un biased!) section on the 2016 music sometime soon, will be a lot shorter than for the classic series won't it! Prodworthy (Talk) 22:12, August 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::Another look at the official theme, listen closely and you can just about hear the reminiscent of the old theme only more metal, in fact it';s sort of like the Dead Metal and Shunt theme clashed together. Absolutely awesome in my opinion, I was sorta right about it being like DOOM.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:47, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Series 10 I don't know if anyone noticed but they used remix versions of some of the classic themes! House Robots Roll Call was one and the other I noticed was the "Enter the Arena" theme. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:21, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Volta Music Turns out that someone on Reddit has found the composer for many of the background tracks heard in Series 8-10 so far. The composer in question is Volta Music, and from what I can gather, they provide music for a lot of internationally-known films, TV shows and advertisements. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 12:59, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Extreme Warriors S2 Grand Final music So, in the Extreme Warriors Grand Final Episode, before each battle, they showed some highlights of the robots, and a song I've never heard before played during each highlight section for each battle. Do we have this one listed at all? It sounds almost like the intro for the show, yet it's different. Like an extended cut of the song. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) :We have the shorter US Season 1-2/Nickelodeon break bumper versions listed, and that section mentions the extended versions as being included on the PC/Xbox versions of Extreme Destruction. However, it does not mention that particular track's usage in Extreme Warriors, so I will go ahead and amend the table to suit. The remix itself definitely gives a grungy vibe to the original theme that would've suited Series 5-7/Extreme to a tee. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 22:12, January 20, 2018 (UTC)